ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Lidorias
is a monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Cosmos. She appeared in episodes 1, 2, 7, 30, 32, 55, and 65. After being infected, she became . Following the original's appearance, numerous other Lidorias have appeared in the franchise, being native to both Planet Earth and Juran. Subtitle: History Ultraman Cosmos Lidorias was a peaceful monster that lived on Earth that was acquainted with humanity as she was the first monster to live on Kapuya Island, where she was given company by Musashi Haruno and the island's kind owner. Once Chaos Organism invaded Earth, the entity set its sights on Lidorias as their first host. Infecting Lidorias, the peaceful monster became more violent, attacking her visitors as she tried to fight Chaos Organism's influence. Unfortunately Chaos Organism succeeded in taking over Lidorias's mind and body, transforming her into Chaos Lidorias. Luckily Ultraman Cosmos arrived for the first time and fought Chaos Lidorias. After using the Reverspike on her after Lidorias fired her energy beam, Cosmos used his Luna Through Eye to see the Chaos Organism possessing Lidorias. He managed to purify the Chaos within Chaos Lidorias with the Luna Extract, transforming her back to her original peaceful form. Afterwards, Lidorias began to aid EYES and Musashi in the monster sighting which involved Chaos Organism. She reappeared in the 2nd episode where she saved Musashi and assisted EYES in battling against Golmede, but she could only do so much before Golmede gained the upper hand in combat until Cosmos arrived to stop Golmede himself. When Chaos Organism returned and took on the form of Chaos Header Mebut, Lidoras arrived to again save Musashi (whom had been separated from Cosmos after his previous battle with Chaos Header) and assisted EYES in stopping the Chaos threat yet again. When she was able to better resist the Chaos's influence, she was no match for Chaos Header Mebut's brute strength and was taken down with ease by the sadistic lifeform. Once Ultraman Cosmos and Musashi rejoined and acquired his new Eclipse Mode and was beating Chaos Header with ease, Chaos Header Mebut desperately used Lidoras as a shield to protect him from Cosmos. Thanks to Lidorias's already purifyed body, Cosmos's Cosmium Ray phased through Lidorias's body, unharming her (at the same time, removing the remains of the dark organism inside her body) but destroying Chaos Header Mebut. Lidoras (as well as Bolgils and Mogrudon,) would appear one last time in the series, helping Ultraman Cosmos and EYES in stopping Chaos Organism's final form: Chaos Darkness. When Ultraman Cosmos and Musashi were separated again, Lidorias, Bolgils, and Mogrudon used their cries to weaken Chaos Organism's long enough for Musashi and Cosmos to rejoin in order to purify Chaos once and for all. Trivia *Suit Actor: Toshio Miyake. *Lidorias is designed after the monster Litra from Ultra Q. *Lidorias' suit would later used to create Halen and Flygler. **The Flyger suit would later be remodified back into Lidorias for her appearance in Ultraman Saga and Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA. *In a certain stage show, Ultraman Belial used his Kaiser Belial Claws to turn her back into Chaos Lidorias. Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle Lidorias would later be seen in the film, Ultraman Cosmos Vs Ultraman Justice: The Final Battle where she would team up with Golmede, Bolgils, and Don Ron in battling against the Gloker armies. At first the monsters had the upper hand in taking down the Gloker Pawns, but were soon beaten and driven off once the Glokers transformed into Gloker Rook. Ultraman Saga Lidorias reappeared in a flashback segment to the film, Ultraman Saga. Although not physically playing a role in the film, Musashi Haruno narrates a story to several children taking refuge at Team U's base of a long ago visit to Planet Juran, where several Lidorases, large and small, are seen along with several other monsters. Later in a post-credits scene, they are seen again on Juran as the monsters gather together to watch the sunset by a cliff. Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA Lidorias reappeared in episode 3 of the series. Two Lidorias make a cameo flying across Planet Juran, while Bolgils grazed below. Ultraman Geed Two Lidorias are seen passing by while Ultraman Cosmos is overseeing the climatic battle between Geed and Belial. Data - Chaos Lidorias= Chaos 'Lidorias' :;Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 60,000 t :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: Like her original form, Chaos Lidorias is capable of flight thanks to her retractable wings *Energy Stream: Chaos Lidorias can fire a stream light blue beam of energy from her beak. Slightly stronger than her original beam, this beam attack can create fairly sizable explosions. However, it was easily outsmarted by Cosmos. *Claws: In place of Lidorias' hands are whip-like claws. Chaos Lidorias Flight.png|Flight Chaos Lidorias Energy Stream.png|Energy Stream Cosmos vs Chaos Lidorias.jpg|Claws }} Merchandise 181054894293.jpg|Bandai Gashapon Lidorias from Bandai Japan Lidoras First Figure.jpeg|The first Lidoras figure. Gallery Ultraman Cosmos LIDORIAS.jpg Cosmos vs Chaos Lidorias 2.jpg Cosmos vs Chaos Lidorias 3.jpg I like teh visual.png aw how cute.png this is adorable.png Ultraman Saga Cosmos saga monsters.png Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA Lidorb.png Ultraman Geed LildoriasCosmosInGeed.jpeg|Lidorias seen flying in Geed Others Dat1330265738361.jpg|Ultra Zone Lidorias.png|Lidoria's stage show suit IMG_1185.JPG id:Lidorias Category:Allies Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Female Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Kaiju Category:Kapuya Island Resident Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Ultraman Orb Kaiju Category:Ultraman Geed Kaiju Category:Ultraman Saga Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Geed Category:Kaiju Category:First Kaiju Category:Chaos Organism Victims